The Return of the Matchmakers
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Luke vai num encontro armado por Han e Leia. Continuação de minha fic "matchmaking" Han/Leia, Luke/OC outra tentativa fail de comédia


Título:The return of the Matchmakers

Autora:Nayla

Classificação: pós "O retorno de jedi", fic continuação de Matchmaking, luke/oc e han/leia

Categoria:R

Advertências:nop

Capítulos:1

Completa?sim

Resumo:Luke vai num encontro armado por Han e Leia.

N/A: Mais uma tentativa de comédia fail nem sofro E btw, o nome da minha OC é baseado na personagem de "Jedi Apprentice" linda

**xxx**

Luke respirou fundo e olhou ao redor. Jamais deveria ter concordado com isso e deixado Han e Leia arrumarem-lhe um encontro as cegas. Essa ideia só não foi pior do que a de ter deixado a irmã arrumar-lhe o cabelo, lambuzando-o todo de gel. O pior é que a força não estava certa ali naquele bar, tinha alguma coisa estranha, algum distúrbio; e Luke sabia, ele sabia que os dois estavam escondidos em algum lugar observando e julgando cada um de seus atos e...Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando se acalmar.

Não podia dar o gostinho a Han de ficar nervoso e colocar tudo a perder, o amigo não o deixaria em paz nunca mais na vida, e esse pensamento era a única coisa que o impedia de desistir de tudo e voltar para casa.

E o pior era que o loiro sabia que tinha uma boa chance da garota que Han escolhera ser uma concubina, afinal, era de Han que estavam falando. O piloto provavelmente conhecia todas as concubinas de toda a galáxia. Corou só de pensar. Mas se fosse o caso, ele podia sugerir com o uso da força que a concubina voltasse para casa e repensasse sua vida e suas escolhas e seria isso. Pronto, sem complicação nenhuma, certo? Certo.

Então por que ele estava entrando em pânico?

Bom, tio Owen e tia Beru não deixavam que ele chegasse tarde em casa nas poucas vezes que saía com os amigos e depois... Bom, depois ele estava ocupado demais aprendendo como ser um jedi, salvar a galáxia e não morrer para se preocupar com garotas, com mulheres.

Engoliu em seco ao ver uma morena entrar no bar e sorrir para ele. Estava vestida com uma calça de couro colada, uma blusa azul da cor de seus olhos e um colar dourado que descia-lhe os peitos até a metade da barriga. Luke forçou-se a erguer o olhar.

- Oi, você é Luke Skywalker, certo? – Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso ainda maior. – Eu sou Cerasi, posso... Posso me sentar? – Fez o número dois com os dedos, ordenando os drinks.

- Sim, sim, por favor! – Luke sentia-se como tivesse acordado de um sonho e se levantou imediatamente para puxar a cadeira para ela.

- Oh, Han me disse que você era um cavalheiro, mas não tinha acreditado. Aprendi a não acreditar em nada do que ele me diz. – Ela riu, fazendo surgir covinhas delicadas nos cantos de sua boca.

- Onde... Er, onde você conheceu Han? – Luke tossiu, sua voz custou a sair, como se estivesse sido arrastada por toda a sua garganta. Mas precisava saber.

- Eu sou mecânica, vendi algumas peças para ele um ano atrás mais ou menos.

Oh, graças a força!

- E você e ele por acaso já... Alguma vez? – Arrependeu-se no exato momento em que as palavras deixaram-lhe a boca ao ver Cerasi erguer as sobrancelhas, mas não havia como recuperá-las. – Desculpe, eu não quis... Se você não quiser... Eu... Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, não vejo nenhum problema em responder. – Ela sorriu para ele e pausou por quase trinta segundos. Se a vontade da morena fosse aumentar a tensão, bom, ela conseguiu. – E não, a resposta é não. Sou areia demais para aquela lata velha que ele chama de nave.

Por instinto Luke abriu a boca para retrucar que a Millenium Falcon era a nave mais rápida de toda a galáxia, mas calou-se ao lembrar que soaria como Han e que Cerasi não ia gostar. Tossiu para recuperar as forças e ganhar tempo para pensar no que deveria falar.

- Bom, desculpe, mas se ele não teve uma chance... Eu tenho? – Quis se bater por ter perguntado tal coisa, mas realmente precisava saber.

- Se não estou enganada, você é Luke Skywalker, salvador do universo e um jedi, ainda por cima, depois de todos esses anos... –Ela se inclinou para frente, mirando-o tão intensamente que o loiro achou que ia pegar fogo a qualquer momento. – E você é cavalheiro também. Mulheres gostam disso, então, eu diria que você tem uma chance bastante razoável.

O garçom colocou dois copos de uma bebida violeta na mesa deles.

- Oh... Desculpe. – Sentindo-se corar, Luke desviou o olhar para o chão. – E... Obrigado, eu acho.

- De nada.

E mesmo sem vê-la, o cavaleiro jedi sabia que ela estava sorrindo. Tentou conter os próprios lábios, mas em vão.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa, Luke?

- Sim, claro.

- É que eu ouvi histórias dos tempos dos jedis de Corusant e... Os jedis são mesmo celibatários?

Luke quase cuspiu seu drink, engasgando-se.

- O quê?

- Bem, pelas histórias parecia que sim, mas você está aqui comigo, não está? Então...

Luke abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a no instante seguinte. A verdade é que não sabia. Tinha suas desconfianças, afinal, as histórias sobre o templo jedi e a república eram passadas de boca a boca em sussurros relutantes e não tinha como ter certeza; mas aí conheceu Ben e ele lhe havia entregado o sabre de luz de seu pai, de Anakin e bom... Se Anakin teve filhos, não era celibatário. E em meio de tantos clones e droides atirando neles, tanto Bem como Yoda esqueceram de explicar esse detalhe. E Luke perguntou, não sabia se queria realmente saber ou não.

- E bom, você é o único jedi agora, não é? Mesmo se for verdade, eu acho que você podia... Re-inventar as regras, certo? – Ela se inclinou ainda mais para a frente, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus.

- Desculpe. – Luke fechou os olhos. – Eu não sei, mas acho que é verdade. Eu já tinha ouvido sobre isso também e faz sentido, se você pudesse se casar e ter filhos, você teria uma ligação emocional muito forte com eles e o medo de perdê-los poderia levá-lo para o lado negro. Meu pai, ele... Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele, mas eu imagino e eu... Eu sinto muito.

- Mas não estamos mais em guerra, não tem perigo e...

- Desculpe.

Cerasi engoliu em seco.

- Entendo. – Ela empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou.

- Desculpe por Han ter feito você perder seu tempo comigo, foi errado e eu jamais deveria ter concordado com isso. Mas não sei porque ele e Leia insistiram tanto... – Luke seguiu-a, deixando na mesa o dinheiro para pagar ambos os drinks. – Tenho certeza que eles estão aqui em algum lugar, espionando, posso sentir na força e...

- Quer saber, Luke? – Cerasi calou-o, levando o indicador a seus lábios. – Você não tem que casar comigo ou ter filhos. Somos jovens demais para isso.

Luke respirou fundo, tragando o perfume forte que a mulher usava; era cítrico. Não conseguiu fazer nada além de partir os lábios para recebê-la. Só quando sentiu-a agarrar-lhe as costas, é que lembrou-se das próprias mãos e levou-as até a cintura da morena, empurrando-a para trás até que as costas dela encontraram a parede em um baque surdo.

- Desculpe. – Ele pediu de encontro aos lábios de Cerasi e ela riu.

- Vamos para a minha casa.

**xxx**

- Você acha que ele está bem? – Leia perguntou, genuinamente preocupada, olhando pela janela do quarto.

- Ele está mais que bem. – Han abraçou-a pelas costas. – Tenho Cerasi está cuidando muito bem dele, agora... Vai deixar eu cuidar de você, Vossa Altezíssima?

- Já disse para não me chamar assim. – Leia revirou os olhos, virando-se para encará-lo. – E ela se chama Cerasi?

- Sim.

- Onde você a conheceu?

- Oh, não comece agora! Eu falei para você apresentar uma de suas amigas, mas você disse que não conhecia ninguém daqui e eu tive que...

- Ela é bonita?

- É Luke quem está tendo um encontro com ela, não eu.

- Bom, talvez você deveria ir, já que ela é bonita o bastante para te fazer engolir em seco e evitar minha pergunta.

- Ele é bonita, certo? Ela é linda, ela é morena dos olhos azuis. - Nem conseguiu terminar de falar antes de receber um soco no peito.- Mas eu a mandei para o Luke e eu estou aqui. Com você. Isso significa algo.

- Então por que você não diz o que significa? – Leia desviou o olhar, sentia os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e isso só servia para irritá-la ainda mais.

- Porque você já sabe o que significa. – Ele revirou os olhos e ambos caíram em um silêncio terrivelmente desconfortável.

- Eu sei. – A princesa quebrou-o, relutante. – Mas alguns dias, eu gostaria que você... Eu gostaria de te ouvir falando mais vezes.

- Eu te amo, Leia. – Ele nem piscou. – E eu sinto muito que a garota que eu arranjei para tirar o Luke daqui e termos a noite só para nós, esteja te causando tanto ciúmes. – Seu sorriso ia aumentando a cada palavra.

- Não estou com ciúmes. É que... Cerasi é nome de uma concubina.

Han riu alto.

- Oh, eu te amo.

- Eu te amo também. - Leia puxou-o para um beijo.


End file.
